Kingdom Hearts Idol
by fatalfeline
Summary: Co authoressed by fencergirl00 and WindofDancingFlames. Three scheming authoresses make the Kingdom Hearts people come to the stage and do American Idol! But what if the seek revenge and put one authoress face to face with her worst fear?
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1**

By fencergirl00

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts, but we do own ourselves.

A/N: I'm fatalfeline (ff) andvwelcome to Kingdom Hearts Idol! This is co-authoressed by my friends fencergirl00 (fg00) and WindofDancingFlames (WoDF). My other friend horsie890 (h890) shows up sometimes but she is not one of the authoresses. We take turns doing chapters; the first one is by fg00. Enjoy!

* * *

_A young girl glanced around nervously, finding herself on a stage in front of a huge crowd, her blonde hair flying into her face and blue-grey eyes._

"_Why am I here? Where am I?" she asked aloud. Her voice blared from a set of speakers; she was wearing a headset. _

"_You're at the Kodak Theatre to perform, remember?" a familiar voice stated. The girl whirled around to see three of her friends. A girl about three inches shorter than her 5'8" was the one who spoke. Her close cropped brown hair hung just past her chin, framing a round face with doe-brown eyes and glasses. _

"_What? I can't perform! I can't even sing!" the blonde girl cried._

"_But you have to!" this time, another blonde girl spoke. She was much shorter than the singer, with blue-green eyes and glasses. _

"_No I don't! I won't!" the tall blonde said stubbornly._

"_Too bad, sucka!" the third of the girl's friends said. She was an inch taller than the singer and had short, wavy brown hair with red highlights, and dark brown eyes. She pushed the blonde back onto center stage. Music began to play and—

* * *

_

Fencergirl00 sat straight up on her bed, breathing heavily.

"Are you alright?" asked fatalfeline. "You were talking in your sleep."

"I'm fine. Just had a bad dream," she answered. Actually, it was her greatest fear and she had just dreamed it was a reality.

"Well, I just had an idea to have a little fun with the Kingdom Hearts people," ff said.

"What?"

"Kingdom Hearts Idol!"

"Hmm… Not a bad idea. But how are we going to pull it off?"

"Well, your dad's friend owns a theatre, doesn't he?"

"Yeah…"

"So, we just use our magical authoress powers to make the KH people come and forcibly make them sing!"

At that time, WindofDancingFlames came in.

"…Hi…" ff said.

"I could sense an evil plot and I want to be part of it!" WoDF said.

"Fine, whatever," fg00 said. ff told her the idea while fg00 read.

"Is there going to be Axel in it?" WoDF asked eagerly.

"Yep," fg00 said, not looking up from her book.

"Then I'm in!"

"Alright, let's get started!" ff said. They all disappeared from the room.

* * *

Out of nowhere, the members of Organization XIII, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Cloud, Yuffie, Aerith, Leon, Selphie, Yuna, and Wakka found themselves in a dark room. Suddenly, the lights turned on, revealing them to be on a big stage in a theatre. 

"Welcome to Kingdom Hearts Idol!" a voice blasted out of nowhere.


	2. Kairi

**Chapter 2**

By fatalfeline

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. Utada Hikaru owns Hikari.

A/N: TOMORROW IS KH2! To commemorate this event I am updating!

* * *

The characters looked around confused and then they saw a girl wielding a dangerous-looking microphone walk toewards them. She was pretty with long, glossy black hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing a short, pretty light purple dress.

"Hello, everyone, this is Alysia Oblivion and here are our contestants! Today the girls will be first. Over here are our judges in order from left to right: WindofDancingFlames, fatalfeline, and fencergirl00! Up first will be… Kairi!" she said.

Security guards ushered the myriad of other people off the stage and a white spotlight shone down and almost blinded Kairi's blue eyes.

"I really don't know what's going on!" she said frantically. Alysia walked over and put a hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"You pick a song, sing it, and then these ladies here judge it. Then everything's up to the callers."

"C-Callers?"

"Yes, people call to decide to goes onto the next rouind and eventually becomes the best singer!"

"Okay I understand, Alysia," Kairi said with a nod. "And I have a song." She whispered in Alysia's ear.

Alysia smiled and said, "Here's Kairi singing Hikari, otherwise known as Simple and Clean!" The crowd cheered and Alysia hesitantly gave the microphone to Kairi and left the stage.

Kairi was alone on the stage as the music began playing. Kairi took a deep breath…

"When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

You're giving me too many things

Lately you're all I need

You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you

But does that mean I have to meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand

What I meant when I said "No,

I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things that keep us all busy

Are confusing me

That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you

But does that mean I have to walk on water?

When we are older you'll understand

It's enough when I say so

And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say please

Oh baby, don't go

Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before."

There was complete silence for a few very long seconds. Then the crowd erupted in roaring applause. Kairi smiled and curtsied to the audience.

Alysia snatched the microphone rudely away from Kairi and said into it, "That was great, Kairi! Now let's see how our judges fell. Rand—I mean WoDF? "

"That sucked!" she yelled. There was booing and hissing from the audience.

"Oh, come on, WoDF! You're just saying that because you don't like Kairi! Well, I think you were absolutely wonderful, Kairi!" ff said.

"I agree with ff. It's good tostart off a show with talent. You are a good singer. Wouldn't you agree, WoDF?" said fg00.

"No I'll never admit that Kairi is a good singer!" WoDF said stubbornly. Fg00 smiled and pulled out a convenient tape recorder. She pushed a button and WoDF's voice was heard, _"Kairi is a good singer!" _it said.

"WHY YOU!" WoDF screamed as the dove for the tape recorder and fg00 quickly pulled it out of her reach. All the while, ff was laughing.

"Great, well you heard it from them folks. Give another round of applause to Kairi! Up next is…"


	3. Marluxia

**Chapter 3**

By WindofDancingFlames

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. Aqua owns Barbie Girl.

* * *

"Our next female singer will be… Marluxia!" Alysia shouted. The room fell quiet and dark at the same time. After about ten seconds of this, a moogle came running out onto the stageand whispered in Alysia's ear. Then the moogle scuttled away as fast as his stubby little legs could take him. 

"Erm… there seems to be… _technical difficulties_," stated Alysia. "It appears our next singer…" she made a weird face. "…isn't female." The crowd gasped in horror. WoDF laughed her head off. Of course, she was the only one laughing so it was totally embarrassing her to death at the same time.

"Um… I really don't know what to do now," said Alysia. "I guess we can bring her- I mean _him_ out." She walked to the side of the stage and yelled something to the people there. They nodded and the pushed a girl out onto the stage. Or was it a guy? You couldn't really tell. Now WoDF was choking because of her laughter.

"He's (laugh) even (laugh) got (laugh) a girl's (laugh) name!" she gasped. She fell over and was kicking the ground. Marluxia, however, gave her the ultimate death glare and attacked her with his "girly pink flower petals of doom".

"Aaaaaaah! I'm surrounded by pink!" She eventually stopped laughing and got back to her seat.

"Marluxia will be singing 'Barbie Girl'," said Alysia. WoDF was about to laugh her head off again, but thankfully fg00 slapped her upside the head with the script. Thenall of a sudden the room grew dark. A pink spotlight focused itself on Marluxia. Alysia reluctantly gave him the microphone. He cleared his throat, tapped the microphone, and started singing.

"Hi Barbie

Hi Ken!

Do you wanna go for a ride?

Sure Ken!

Jump In...

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere (ff cringed)

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!" he started dancing like Michael Jackson. WoDF's jaw dropped, ff's hands her over her eyes and ears, and fg00 ran away as fast as she could.

"I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Come on Barbie, let's go party!

Oh, I'm having so much fun!

Well Barbie, we're just getting started

Oh, I love you Ken!"

The song was finally over (Thank God), fg00 was back in her seat.

"Now let's see what the judges think," said Alysia. She pointed over to WoDF first.

"Hmm… out of ten…," she pondered a bit. "I'll give you a negative five."

Fg00 said, "Please excuse me as I throw up."

ff said, "It was… okaaaay, but I would definitely change the song. Barbie freaks me out."

"Hey, Barbie is cool!" yelled Maluxia.

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Is not!

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"IS TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The room was silent once again. Suddenly WoDF broke the silence.

"Ahem, if I may…" She walked up to Marly and said, "SECURTY! Get this man- or woman- or whatever it is off the stage!"

Before horsie890 could say "Toast", two gruff-looking security guards grabbed Marluxia and dragged him off the stage.

"Well that was a complete waste of time," said Alysia. "Now for our next contestant…"


	4. Larxene

**Chapter 4**

By fencergirl00

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. Avril Lavigne owns "My Happy Ending."

* * *

"…Larxene!" Alysia announced. She had to drag the ticked off-looking blonde onto the stage. "She will be singing 'My Happy Ending'." Fg00 seemed pleased. The stage turned dark once again and this time a yellow spotlight shone on Larxene. The music began to play. 

"Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hangin'

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

All the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending." She was singing way off key, WoDF plugged her ears.

"You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

but so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the –bleep- that you do, (All the –bleep- that you do)

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

All of the memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending."

WoDF unplugged her ears and sighed with relief.

"Well, judges, what do you think?" Alysia asked.

"Only one word could describe that: Yikes!" ff said.

"If you were singing for a grade, it would be an F-!" WoDF yelled.

"That was absolutely dreadful and a disgrace to Avril Lavigne!" fg00 stated in her most British accent.

Larxene's face turned red with fury. "I'LL SHOW YOU!" she screamed and threw her kunai at all three judges. ff ducked, WoDF laughed as they all missed her, and fg00 simply blocked them with her rapier.

"Security!" ff called. Auron and Lulu came on stage in police uniforms and dragged Larxene away.

"Wow, and I thought I had a temper," fg00 mused. Alysia just stared blankly at the scene.

"Okaaay, this is going to be a very strange night!" she said.


	5. Yuffie

**Chapter 5**

By fatalfeline

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. Nobou Uematsu owns "Eyes On Me."

* * *

"Up next is Yuffie singing… well… she hasn't selected a song yet…" Alysia said as the young ninja ran onto stage. 

"Yes I have! It's a surprise!" she yelled in her high voice. "This is dedicated to someone…" She looked confusingly around the crowd. "Um, Where's Squall, I mean Leon?"

"Oh he withdrew from the competition." Alysia said.

The contestants gaped at her. "HOW DO YOU WITHDRAW!" asked about half of them.

Then ff spoke up, "He really, really didn't want to do it and so I got him out because I like him." The contestants muttered angrily as Yuffie sighed.

"Well I'll sing it anyway," she said. She handed a CD to Alysia, who raised her eyebrows when she saw it. She gave Yuffie the microphone and scampered off the stage. A green spotlight shined on Yuffie as the music started. ff smiled to herself, recognizing the song.

"Whenever sang my songs

On the stage, on my own

Whenever said my words

Wishing they would be heard

I saw you smiling at me

Was it real or just my fantasy?

You'd always be there in the corner

Of this tiny little bar

My last night here for you

Same old songs, just once more

My last night here with you?

Maybe yes, maybe no

I kind of liked it your way

How you shyly placed your eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then

I will know that you are no dreamer

So let me come to you

Close as I want to be

Close enough for me

To feel your heart beating fast

And stay there as I whisper

How I love your peaceful eyes on me

Did you ever know

That I had mine on you?

Darling, so share with me

Your love if you have enough

Your tears if you're holding back

Or pain if that's what it is

How can I let you know

I'm more than the dress and the voice

Just reach me out then

You will know that you're not dreaming

Darling, so there you are

With that look on your face

As if you're never hurt

As if you're never down

Shall I be the one for you

Who pinches you softly but sure

If frown is shown then I will know

that you are no dreamer."

There was a pause… and then the crowd cried out and applauded. Yuffie grinned widely and bowed. Alysia ran up and snatched the microphone from her hands.

"Wow! That was Yuffie Kisaragi singing 'Eyes On me', everybody! Judges?" She said into it.

WoDF cleared her throat, "That was at least better than the other people."

"That was wonderful and you hit the notes perfectly!" ff yelled.

"That was… _okay_, but your voice seemed a little too high, sated fg00.

"Yeah… Faye Wong's voice is a bit lower," agreed ff. There was much more applause for Yuffie as she smugly left the stage.

Alysia said, "Now our next singer is…"


	6. Aerith

**Chapter 6**

By WindofDancingFlames

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. SpongeBob owns the F.U.N. song.

* * *

"Aerith! Her song ill be… 'The F.U.N. Song'?" Alysia was befuddled. Aerith came running out on stage in her pink dress and her long brown braid in the back. Alysia handed her the microphone, along with a weird glare. Aerith tapped the mic and foofed it a bit. 

"Ahem… I think I'm going to start now," she said shyly. A lighter green spotlight than Yuffie's shone down on her and the music started playing.

"F is for friends who do stuff together,

U is for you and me,

N is for anywhere and anytime at all down here in the deep blue sea!

F is for fire that burns down the whole town!

U is for uranium... bombs!

N is for no survivors when you're..."

The crowd gasped in awe. When she was singing that last part, she sound _just_ like Plankton.

"Plankton! That's not what fun is all about! Now, do it like this.

F is friends who do stuff to-...

NEVER! That's completely idiotic.

Here, let me help you, F is for friends who do stuff together,

U is for you and me,

Try it!

N is for anywhere and any time at all,

Down here in the deep blue sea.

I don't understand this, I fell all tingly inside. Should we stop?

No! That's how you're supposed to feel!

Well I like it, lets do it again!

OK!

F is for frolic through all the flowers

U is for ukelele

N is for nose pickin, sharin gum and sand lickin

Here with my best buddy!" She started prancing around the stage like she was sugar high.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha,

Ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

She bowed and Alysia quickly took the mic away from her hand.

"Okaaay…" said Alysia. "Let's see what our judges think." She turned towards the judges. "Judges! Please share your opinions."

"I thought that was absolutely disgraceful!" said WoDF. " Clearly you need some work done with your voice."

"Um, yes, would someone _please _chop my ears off before they start screaming again?" said fg00.

"Gladly," said Marly as he poofed up with his scythe.

"It was just an insult! I didn't mean it literally!" yelled fg00.

"Oh darn it!" he yelled and poofed away.

"I thought it was okay, but your choice of song sucked," said ff. Aerith ran off the stage shyly, maybe even crying.

"Ha, ha! I hurt her feelings!" yelled WoDF.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Alysia. "Now please put your hands together for…"


	7. Yuna

**Chapter 7**

By fencergirl00

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. Avril Lavigne owns "Complicated."

* * *

"Yuna!" 

"Wait, wait, wait. Before you start, you have to know that you can't sing 'Real Emotion' or '1000 Words'," fg00 stated.

"Aw, dang it," grumbled Yuna.

"Well, do you need a moment to choose a song?" Alysia asked impatiently.

"Yes, please."

………………………………………..(five minutes later)………………………………...

"Okay, I've decided!" Yuna said, coming back onstage.

"Well, what is it?" Alysia snapped. Yuna didn't answer. She just grabbed the microphone and began to sing.

"Chill out,

What you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

I like you the way you are

When we're, driving in my car

And you're talking to me

One on one

But you become

Somebody else

'Round everyone else

Watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool

To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're

Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

And you fall and you crawl

And you break and you take

What you get and you turn it into

Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no

You come over unannounced

Dressed up like you're something else

Where you are and

Where you sat, you see

You're making me

Laugh out

When you strike a pose

Take off all your preppy clothes

You know

You're not fooling anyone

When you become

Somebody else

'Round everyone else

Watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

Tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool

To me

Tell me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're

Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

And you fall and you crawl

And you break and you take

What you get and you turn it into

Honesty Promise me

I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no...

Chill out,

What you yellin' for?

Lay back, it's all been done before

And if you could let it be

You will see

Somebody else

'Round everyone else

You're watchin' your back

Like you can't relax

You're tryin' to be cool

You look like a fool

To me, to me

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're

Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

And you fall and you crawl

And you break and you take

What you get and you turn it into

Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no

Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're

Acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated

Life's like this, you

And you fall and you crawl

And you break and you take

What you get and you turn it into

Honesty Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it

No, no, no…"

The audience went crazy, cheering and clapping loudly. Yuna grinned happily.

"Well, that's quite a reception," Alysia grumbled, reclaiming the microphone. "Well, judges, what do you have to say?"

"That was absolutely awesome! You have healed our broken eardrums!" ff said.

"What! That was horrible! I hated it!" WoDF cried. The audience booed and threw things at WoDF. ff and fg00 cracked up.

"Serves you right," fg00 said.

"Oh shut up!"

"Anyway, Yuna, that was wonderful. Finally we have _some _good talent, with you and Kairi. For the girls, anyway," fg00 calmly said.

"You're out of your –bleeping- mind!" WoDF shouted.

"Whoa, this is a family show, remember? And you just hate the song no matter who sings it is good or not," ff added.

"Okaaay… well, this is the end of the show. Remember to vote for your favorite because the lines are open! The boys will be singing tomorrow, so for now, Oblivion out!" Alysia said.


	8. Selphie

**Chapter 8**

By fatalfeline

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. SpongeBob owns "Best Day Ever."

* * *

"HEY!" a high voice yelled from backstage. Selphie ran onstage. "It's not over yet!" 

Alysia said nervously into the microphone, "We seem to have an extra singer."

Selphie snatched the microphone away in a very Alysia-like manner. Alysia gaped as she retreated backstage. An orange spotlight shone on Selphie as very sunny music started playing. Selphie started to dance and prepared to sing.

"Mr. Sun came out and he smiled at me. Said it's gonna be a good one just wait and see!

Jumped out of bed and I ran outside feeling so extra exstatified!

It's the Best day ever!

It's the Best day ever!

I'm so busy got nothing to do, spent the last two hours just tying my shoe.

Every flower every grain of sand, is reaching out to shake my hand.

It's the Best day ever!

It's the Best day ever!

Sometimes the little things start closing in on me, when I'm feeling down I wanna lose that frown I stick my head out the window and look around.

Those clouds don't scare me they can't disguise, this magic that's happening right before my eyes.

Soon Mr. Moon will be shining bright so the best day ever will last all night.

Yes the Best day ever's gonna last all night now.

It's the Best day ever!

It's the Best day ever!

It's the Best day ever!

It's the Best day ever!"

The audience's reaction was mixed. Some cheered, some clapped, some laughed, some booed, some cried, some gasped, and some just sat there in wonder.

"They love me! They really, really love me!" Selphie squealed and threw the microphone up into the air. Alysia screamed and dove to catch it, as if it were the greatest object in the world. She caught it and skidded. The microphone was safe, but Alysia's nice dress was now wrinkled and partially ruined. She blushed in embarrassment.

"No! I just got it pressed for the show and now… ARGH! I HATE YOU, SELPHIE!" She ran backstage crying.

"She's happy! How did I do, judges?" she asked.

Everyone looked at WoDF, who was gaping. There were some choking-like sounds but no words. "She's speechless!" yelled Selphie, jumping up and down.

"It was… um… no comment," said ff.

"That was appalling!" exclaimed fg00.

"What does appalling mean? It must mean amazing! THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she screamed and skipped off the stage. A very disgruntled-looking Alysia walked out in blue jeans and a white t-shirt that said "Kingdom Hearts Idol" embroidered in cursive silver letter outlined with blue.

"Well this is the _real _end of the show today. Tomorrow we will see half off the girls move on, half of them hit the road, and the boys will be competing. Call in to vote for Kairi, Larxene, Yuffie Kisaragi, Aerith Gainsborough, Yuna, or Selphie Tilmitt. Bye for now and tune in next time! Remember, YOUR call counts!" Alysia waved as the camera zoomed out and the credits started rolling.


	9. Axel

**Chapter 9**

By WindOfDancingFlames

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. We don't own the songs. That's obvious enough.

* * *

"Hello! And welcome back to Kingdom Hearts Idol!" yelled Alysia. "Today starts the boy's day, so our first contestant will be… Axel! He will be singing… 'I'm Too Sexy For My Shirt'…?"

Instantly, Axel came running out onto the stage. "I'M NOT SINGING THAT!" he screamed. "Someone must've changed it."

Everybody looked at WoDF. "Heh… heh," she said with a sweatdrop. "I must have accidentally erased it and replaced it with that song. Oops."

"Okay, I'll be singing 'Ring of Fire' by Johnny Cash," announced Axel. Alysia handed the microphone to Axel and scurried off the stage. A red spotlight shone down on Axel and everything else grew dark.

"Love Is A Burning Thing

And It Makes A Fiery Ring

Bound By Wild Desire

I Fell Into A Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

I Went Down, Down, Down

And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

I Went Down, Down, Down

And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

The Taste Of Love Is Sweet

When Hearts Like Ours Meet

I Fell For You Like A Child

Oh, But The Fire Went Wild

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

I Went Down, Down, Down

And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

I Fell Into A Burning Ring Of Fire

I Went Down, Down, Down

And The Flames Went Higher

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire

And It Burns, Burns, Burns

The Ring Of Fire

The Ring Of Fire…"

He bowed down and the audience clapped their heads… er… hands off. Axel gave the mic back to Alysia and went over to where the judges were.

"Okay," said Alysia. "Now let's see what the judges think."

"OHMYGODTHATWASWONDERFULILOVEYOUAXEL!" yelled WoDF.

"Yes, that was pretty good. Very nice pyrotechnics," said fg00.

"What pyrotechnics?" asked Alysia.

"Yeah, what pyrotechnics?" asked Axel. "I didn't have any pyrotechnics."

"You didn't?" asked fg00. "I could've sworn you did…"

"Yeah, so anyway, I thought your performance was great, Axel!" said ff. "I'd give it a 9.5 out of 10!"

"Give another round of applause for Axel, everybody!" yelled Alysia. Everybody did. "Now we go to our once-in-every-two-days commercial break…"


	10. In the Red Room

**Chapter 10**

By fencergirl00

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. We don't own the songs. That's obvious enough.

* * *

Back in the Red Room, most of the guys had headsets on, while the girls were just hanging out, celebrating, sleeping, or playing games. Axel bounded happily back into the room. 

"I just got great feedback! I'm going to burn something to celebrate!" said, and grinned evilly. "Starting with Saïx's stuff!"

"What? Why must the moon be so cruel to me today?" Saïx groaned, then ran after Axel.

"Heh, heh, heh. Ha, ha, ha… MWAHAHAHA! DARKNESS!" Ansem randomly yelled.

"ANSEM! What the –bleep- are you doing here?" Sora yelled, than hit him over the head with the Keyblade.

"Darky, dark, dark darkness…"Ansem growled, and then disappeared. Larxene was throwing her tiny knives at three bull's-eyes, each one with a picture of one of the judges tacked on it. Then she smiled evilly.

"I think we should get a little revenge on the judges, don't you?" she asked.

"Yes! They insulted my great singing voice!" Marluxia agreed.

"Dude, you sucked!" Xigbar yelled.

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"**_SHUT UP!"_** Xemnas roared. Everything became quiet. "Now, since there is a great chance that most of us will sing badly, I agree with Larxene's idea."

"Alright, here's the plan: After the finals, we will go up to the judges when they try to leave and force them to stay and each sing! One song for each of us!" Larxene said.

"So 75 songs total? That'll take forever!" Demyx complained.

"And it also seems a bit cruel. I say that they should just sing three songs each," Kairi said.

"Yeah, but they get to only choose the first one, the other two are random!" Riku said. Everyone agreed on this plan.

"Alright, but wait… we should choose their songs!" Xaldin said.

"Yeah, you're right…" Larxene sighed, still wanting the judges to sing 75 songs total. They started to decide the songs that the unsuspecting judges would have to sing. Ironically, they finished right when the break was over.

"And now, up next is…" Alysia announced.


	11. Riku

**Chapter 11**

By fatalfeline

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. We don't own the songs. That's obvious enough.

* * *

"…Riku singing 'Shiny Teeth and Me'!" The crowd applauded and the Riku fangirls in the audience screamed their lungs out. Riku dramatically walked onstage and Alysia gave him the mic as a teal spotlight shone down on him. As the music started Riku flashed his pearly-white teeth in a huge, cheesy grin that could even rival Sora's.

"When I'm feeling lonely

Sad as I can be

All by myself on an uncharted island

in an endless sea

What makes me happy

fills me up with glee

those bones in my JAW!

that don't have a flaw

My Shiny Teeth and ME

My shiny teeth that twinkle

Just like the stars in space

My shiny teeth that sparkle

addin' beauty to my face

My shiny teeth that glisten

just like a Christmas tree

You know they walk a mile just to see me smile

Woo!

My Shiny Teeth and Me

Yes they're all so perfect

so white and pearly

Brush, Gargle, Rinse

A couple breath mints

My shiny teeth and me

My shiny teeth so awesome

just like my favorite song

My shiny teeth I floss them

so they grow to be real strong

My shiny teeth I love them

and they all love me

Why should I talk to you

when I got 32, woo!

My shiny teeth and me

My shiny teeth and me."

As the music solo was playing, he cracked another smile and the Riku fangirls squealed with delight.

"My shiny teeth that twinkle

Just like the stars in space

My shiny teeth that sparkle

addin' beauty to my face

My shiny teeth that glisten

just like a Christmas tree

You know they walk a mile just to see me smile, woo!

My Shiny Teeth and Me

MY SHINY TEETH AND ME!"

The song finished and everyone started clapping and Riku fangirls were screamingand nearly unconscious by this time.

Alysia snatched away the microphone and said, "Good! Now what do you judges say?"

"That was… pretty good because you're cool, but a very weird choice of song," said WoDF.

"I agree totally with WoDF," ff stated.

"Not bad… but when will people start singing some _real_ songs?" said fg00.

"So that's our judges, folks!" said Alysia. Riku waved and took off one of his gloves and threw it to the audience. The Riku fangirls were pummeling each other to the ground, trying to claim the glove sailing through the air. One determined girl jumped off of another girl's head and caught it in midair. She promptly put it on and squealed, "IT'S RIKU'S GLOVE! I'M NOT TAKING IT OFF FOR AS LONG AS I LIVE!" Riku left the stage as Alysia spoke into the microphone again.

"Now for our next singer…"

* * *

Note for Will Avalon: This is preplanned way far ahead, so you're lucky Riku's here now. You're song suggestion is good, I might make Riku sing it in the second round if he isn't eliminated. 


	12. Zexion

**Chapter 11**

By WindofDancingFlames

Disclaimer: ff owns Alysia, while we own ourselves and nothing else in here. We don't own the songs. That's obvious enough.

* * *

"…Zexion! He'll be singing 'Boulevard of Broken Dreams' by the best band ever: GREEN DAY!" Everybody in the audience cheered. Zexion walked onstage and waved shyly to the crowd. Alysia handed the mic over to him. And a grey spotlight shone down on him.

"Um, I… don't think I'll win, but whatever. Here goes…" The song started.

"I walk a lonely road

The only one that I have ever known

Don't know where it goes

But it's home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

and I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah,

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I'm walking down the line

That divides me somewhere in my mind

On the border line

Of the edge and where I walk alone

Read between the lines

What's –bleep- up and everything's alright

Check my vital signs

To know I'm still alive and I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk alone

I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone

Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah

Ah-ah, Ah-ah

I walk alone

I walk a..."

During the part with the awesome guitar skills, pyrotechnics lit up the stage along with a cornucopia of depressing-colored lights. The whole effect was incredible and everyone cheered. Once it was over, Zexion began again.

"I walk this empty street

On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams

Where the city sleeps

And I'm the only one and I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me

My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating

Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me

'Til then I walk alone..."

Even more pyrotechnics followed, courtesy of Axel. Once the song was over, the audience stood up and applauded and cheered. Surprisingly, fg00's mouth was wide open.

"I LOVE YOU, ZEXION!" yelled a member of the audience. A determined blonde-haired girl wearing glasses climbed onto the stage and attempted to tackle Zexion. Zexion threw the microphone in fear and ran off the stage, horsie890 was in hot pursuit. Alysia ran and caught the microphone, almost dropping it.

"Whew… Well let's see what our judges think."

"That… was… AWESOME!" yelled WoDF. "Awesome light show, awesome song, awesome voice, awesome everything! I give you 11 out of 10!"

"That was quite good, I say," said fg00. "It at least deserves an 8 out of 10."

"That might've been the best performance all night!" said ff. "I'll give you a 20 out of 10!"

"Well, there you have it, folks," said Alysia. "let's give another round of applause for Zexion!" The crowd clapped, whistled, screamed, you name it. Zexion, who had finally shaken off his pursuer, ran onstage and bowed before running off again.

"Now, our next singer is…"


	13. Demyx

**Chapter 13**

By fencergirl00

* * *

"Demyx, singing 'Livin' La Vida Loca'!"

A blue spotlight fell on Demyx and the song began…

"She's into superstitions, black cats and voodoo dolls

She's into new sensations, little cakes in the candlelight

She's got a new addiction, for every day and night

She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain

She'll make you live her crazy life but

She'll take away your pain like a bullet in your brain!

Upside inside out, she's Livin' la Vida Loca!

She'll push you and pull you out, Livin' la Vida Loca

Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color of mocha!

She will wear you out, Livin' la Vida Loca

She's Livin' la Vida Loca!"

Demyx added an awesome sitar solo, which helped, but it couldn't replace his out-of-key-ness and the many lyrics he forgot. The song ended, and the lights came back on… revealing an empty theatre! A little sign stood on the judges table that said "Be back in 5 minutes." Also, the screen behind Demyx said "Intermission". Even Alysia was gone!

"Oh come on!" Demyx yelled.

Five minutes later, everyone came back into the theatre. Demyx was still onstage, waiting impatiently.

"You're still here?" Alysia asked.

"Duh! I want to get my feedback!" Demyx yelled.

"Okaaay, judges?"

"Although I hate to admit it, but that was horrible. Even if you did remember the lyrics, it was way out of tune," commented WoDF.

"Well, it would have been better if you remembered the lyrics… And it was rather rude of us to leave. Maybe you should get a second cha—" ff started, but was interrupted by a snort from fg00. "Hey, I'm trying to be nice!" ff protested.

"It was appalling. I think it's a good thing we took a break to spare our ears from the torture," fg00 criticized in her most British tone of voice. Demyx glared and strummed his sitar angrily.

"Demyx, everyone! Up next is…"

* * *

Another note for Will Avalon: You are a psychic or something! Demyx was supposed to sing that song! 


	14. Wakka

**Chapter 14**

By fatalfeline

"…Wakka!" announced Alysia.

Wakka ran onstage and greeted in his heavy insular accent, "Yo, ya! You guys excited, ya?" The audience gave little signs of excitement or enthusiasm.

"He will be singing 'YMCA'," Alysia said as she handed him the microphone and a yellow-orange spotlight shone down on Wakka. The lighting brightened the whole room as the music started and Wakka started doing the disco.

"Young man, there's no need to feel down, ya!

I said, young man, pick yourself off the ground, ya!

I said young man, 'cause you're town ya!

There's no need to be unhappy

Young man, there's a place you can go, ya!

I said, young man, when you're short on your dough, ya!

You can stay there, and I'm sure you can find

Many ways to have a good time

It's fun to stay at the YMCA!

It's fun to stay at the YMCA, ya

They have everything for you men to enjoy

You can hang out with all of the boys…

It's fun to stay at the YMCA!

It's fun to stay at the YMCA, ya

No man does it all by himself, ya!

I said, young man, put your pride on the shelf, ya!

And just go there, to the YMCA

I'm sure they can help you today!

It's fun to stay at the YMCA!

It's fun to stay at the YMCA, ya

They have everything for you men to enjoy

You can hang out with all of the boys…

YMCA…

You'll find it at the YMCA, ya!

Young man, are you listening to me, ya?

Young man, young man, what do ya wanna be, ya?"

He ended and looked confused because the music was still playing. Lulu sweatdropped and Yuna badly stifled a giggle. The audience was silent when the music finally stopped.

"Uh… judges?" asked Alysia as she snatched the mic away from Wakka.

"That was freakin' horrible!" yelled WoDF.

"That wasn't very good. Your accent pretty much ruined it," ff stated.

"You're worse with lyrics than Demyx!" fg00 yelled.

Everyone booed Wakka and Alysia shoved him off the stage.

"That was really short. The next one is…"


	15. Ansem

**Chapter 15**

By WindofDancingFlames

A/N: Sorry, I've been at summer camp in Switzerland for a month!

* * *

"Xehanort's Heartless a.k.a. Ansem!"

The dude walked onstage and smiled evilly.

"He will be singing 'Striped Sweater' by Spongebob."

For some freaky reason he started laughing maniacally. Alysia handed him the mic, along with a weird glare. Ansem tapped the microphone and foofed it.

"I dedicate this song… TO DARKNESS!" he practically yelled into the microphone. A spotlight of black light shone on him, which made his hair glow freakishly. The music started playing and he cleared his throat and the music started playing.

"Hello ladies and gentleman, I'm gonna take it down a bit,

With a little number I like to call... Striped Sweater.

The best time to wear a striped sweater,

Is all the time,

One with a collar,

Turtle neck,

Thats the kind,

Cause when you wwwweeeaaarrrr it,

That's one... special... sweater…"

He trailed off as the room turned dark. Suddenly thgere was a very Spongebob-like "OH YEAH!" and the lights turned back on. There was a collective gasp. Ansem had jumped out onto the front to the stage and ripped open his shirt (yes, he was wearingf a shirt at the time and not his usual dorky outfit) to reveal a striped sweater that said "I heart striped sweaters!" on it. The audience had their mouths open in horror and the Ansem fangirls (yes, there are Ansem fangirls) had fainted. Alysia ran up onto the stage and grabbed the mic away from Ansem as fast as she could.

"Um, let's see what our judges think," said Alysia.

"That was worse than Marluxia!" scream WoDF.

"I totally agree with her," said ff.

"That was truly the worst thing I have ever heard in my entire life," said fg00.

"Well, there you have it, folks!" said Alysia. "Let's give another big round of applause for Ansem!"

Only one fangirl applauded and one guy yelled, "You suck!" Ansem hung his head down.

"At least I still have the darkness…" he muttered before walking off the stage.

"Now that that's over with, our next singer is…"


	16. Roxas

**Chapter 15**

By fencergirl00

"Roxas, singing 'How You Remind Me.'" Alysia reluctantly handed the microphone over to Roxas. A sky blue spotlight shone on Roxas and the music began to play.

"Never made it as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin'

Tired of livin' like a blind man

I'm sick inside without a sense of feelin'

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet, Yet, Yet, no no

It's not like you didn't know that

I said I love you and I swear I still do

It must have been so bad

Cause living with me must have (bleep) near killed you

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet, Yet, Yet, no no

Never made is as a wise man

I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing

And this is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

This is how you remind me

Of what I really am

It's not like you to say sorry

I was waiting on a different story

This time I'm mistaken

For handing you a heart worth breakin'

I've been wrong, I've been down

To the bottom of every bottle

Despite words in my head

Scream "Are we having fun yet?"

Yet, Yet, Yet, no no."

The audience cheered and applauded wildly and the numerous Roxas fangirls fainted.

"Well, judges?" asked Alysia, grabbing the mic.

"Um… wow," said WoDF, saddened by not being able to bash this one.

"That was amazing!" ff cheered.

"Astounding. It seems we actually have some talent with the guys," fg00 said. Roxas grinned happily.

"Roxas, everyone! Up next is…"


End file.
